dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Harbingers
The Dark Harbingers (ダークハービンガー, Dāku Hābingā) Is a group of ancient demons whose goal is to revive their creator and master, the Apocalyptic Beast, 666 (Trihexa). They are the main antagonists of the fanfiction story Heir of Destruction by Wacko12. Summary The members of the Dark Harbingers were all Demons born by Trihexa, also known as the Apocalyptic Beast. The first demon to be created was the Zero Demon, the False Prophet, who was was originally Abel, after his death at his brother's hand. They later on helped create other demons who would serve them and Trihexa as their army and also made a pact with Satan, the original Devil and a descendant of the demons. Satan swore loyalty to Trihexa along with the other Seven Deadly Sins. With Carmina's, known to the world as Lilith, help, Satan was able to create and expand the Devil race. The other factions never knew of the Dark Harbingers' origins or their connection to Trihexa. Thousands of years later, Lucifer, along with Leviathan, Asmoedus and Beelzebub, launched a coup and killed Satan, Mammon and Belphigor, though the latter's family managed to survive. The four remaning Sins, now rennaming themselves the Four Great Satans, took command of their kind and the Underworld, before breaking their pact with Trihexa. This act caused two things to happen: An enraged False Prophet prepared to have himself and the Dark Harbingers attack the Devils in retribution, while Trihexa prepared to act. The second was that with the Devil Faction in slight disarrary due to the coup, Heaven and Grigori launched their own attacks and thus began the Great War. During the war, a new figure appeared: Cain, having come out of force exile. He knew of Trihexa's and the Dark Harbingers' existence and the threat they pose. Getting God of the Bible's support, the Three Factions formed a temporary truce and with the aid of the other mythologies, launched a full scale attack on the Harbingers before Trihexa could fully awaken. During the battle, two of the original Harbingers were killed by Cain, while he took a third one, a new born Solas, with him. Two of the three empty spots were filled by Balor and Oberon, both having their own reason to become demons. Around that time Cain fought against the False Prophet, grievously wounding the Zero Demon before he retreated to the corners of the world, with the help of Levere and Xin. Excluding those three, along with Carmina and Ileno, the rest of the Harbingers were sealed away by the factions, as they were too powerful to be killed. Without his Harbingers, Trihexa could not stop God of the Bible and Cain from sealing him. After that and the end of the Great War, Carmina left the Underworld and assisted her leader in his recuperation, as the False Prophet created Undra, who would be the final member to fill in the last position. Centuries later, Ileno, along with Akuryo Rengoku, the son of Satan, took command of the Old Satan Faction. Under the Prophet's orders, the two used the faction's resources, as well as that of Ophis' orgnaization, Khaos Brigade, to locate the seal that the Harbingers were in. Once they found it, Ileno freed his fellow Harbingers, and they all joined up with the False Prophet and began planing the revival of their master and get their revenge. Strength The Dark Harbingers are a group of immensely powerful demons, with the weakest being on the same level as a Satan-class being while the second strongest can fight on par against Ophis and supposedly the strongest, the False Prophet, can fight evenly against Great Red. According to Cain, excluding False Prophet, eight other members can fight on par with Ophis, being Mu, Richard, Carmina, Beijo, Troid, Undra, Daliad and Quintin, however Mu has the highest chance of winning. The fact that all the mythologies had to band together to fight them, and in the end could only seal them, speaks highly of their incredible powers. They are also different from their descendants, the Devils, due to the fact that they are not vulnerable to light weapons and objects like crosses and holy water. Each member possesses their own unique ability, given to them the moment they were born. These powers, along with their personalities, were created by the members themselves, as Trihexa desired his harbingers to be at their strongest by allowing them to subconsciously develop their own powers. This also made them more loyal to Trihexa in gratitude for their free will. The only ones excluded from this are Ray, Kabak and Undra, as the first two desired to keep their original powers while augmenting them, and Undra was personal modified by the False Prophet. Despite that however, they all possess two common abilities. The first is that they can manipulate darkness in various ways, such as creating weapons the same way Angels and Fallen Angels create light-based weapons or wings for flight. The second, is that the Dark Harbingers are capable of summoning and controlling lesser demons, though the lesser demons are on a level between Middle-Class and Ultimate-Class Devils. Members There are a total of 27 Demons. Excluding the False Prophet, all 26 members each have one of the letters of the alphabet at the beginning of their first name. This also includes Oberon and Balor, both of whom had willingly tossed their old names and identities aside. Allies Akuryo Rengoku The son of Satan, the original Devil, Akuryo is a Super Devil with powers on par with the current Maou. He was taken in by False Prophet at a young age and just like the Dark Harbingers, he holds resentment towards the Devil Race, both out of when the original Lucifer betrayed his father, and how they are inferior to Demons. False Prophet is grooming Akuryo to become the leader of their desired Demon Empire. Using his lineage to his advantage, Akuryo has taken command of the Old Satan Faction, using them to further the Dark Harbingers' plans. Samael The Dragon/Fallen Angel Hybrid who tricked Adam and Eve to eat the Fruit of Knowledge and later cursed by God and imprisoned in Cocytus. He was later freed by the Dark Harbingers after he was summoned by the Hero Faction. Since then he has allied himself with the Dark Harbingers in order to have revenge on the Three Factions and Humanity. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Organizations